She is back
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily write in their journals a week after they found out that Alison is alive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p><strong>She is back<strong>

**Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily write in their journals a week after they found out that Alison is alive.**

**Emily's journal:**

Dear book!

Last week we found out that Ali is alive. OMG, you can bet I was so surprised. Ali DiLaurentis, the girl I had a crush on is back, all alive and cute. She look just as hot now as she did that infamous night when we had the sleepover that changed our life forever.

My heart's in such total conflict...

Ali is so beautiful, but I'm dating Paige now. What to do? I love Paige very much, but Ali makes me wonder who I'm supposed to be with.

I need awesome advice to figure this one out, that's for sure.

God, please help me!

This is a really bad and so not Emily-ish thing to say, but a part of me wish that Ali wasn't alive, cause then my love-life would be so much more easy. I'd be with my sexy Paige and that would be it.

Wow...did I use the word 'sexy' to describe Paige? Yeah, I did. She actually is sexy. Very sexy. Sexy in an adorable cute way.

Paige is awesome. She understands me and how I think. Guess that's one of the reasons why I love her so much.

Should probably ask Spence or Aria for advice, but they all have their own problems to deal with and I don't wanna give them even more to think about.

Love isn't easy. And I thought telling everyone that I'm gay was hard.

Me is the adorable Emily! Bye!

**Hanna's journal:**

Dear book!

Ali is actually alive! Yes she is. Me isn't joking here. Found out last week.

I almost can't believe that it is true.

One part of me is happy that she's alive, but the other one's so not.

What if she starts being all bitch on me again, like she did back when I was Hefty Hanna? Don't want that at all.

Thank God that I'm sexy and skinny now and much more confident. Ali can not make me cry that easy anymore.

I hope I've become awesome enough for Ali to see me as an equal chick.

Sometimes I have nightmares about still being Hefty Hanna and in those nightmares Ali laugh at me and make fun of me, telling me how lame I am. So good that it's only my nightmares.

I really hope that Ali and me can be friends for real this time.

Hanna-Boo, signing off. TTYL.

**Spencer's journal:**

Dear book!

We now know for sure that Ali is alive.

Even I am surprised.

All this time we thought she was dead and she was not. She gotta be fairly smart. None of us knew she was alive, she managed to pull one on everyone of us.

How the fuck did she do that...? I'm going to ask her when I get the opportunity.

I wonder what twist life in Rosewood will take now that Ali is back in action, so to speak.

Not me, not Aria, not Hanna and not Emily...we are not ready for this. We're not ready to have Ali back this suddenly.

Perhaps things will get back to normal now that Ali is a part of our life again. No, that is unlikely. Very...unlikely.

Somehow I feel that the return of Ali won't make things better. The opposite is probably true, even though I hope that so is not the case.

Guess we have to do the best we can to deal with what is going on.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and I have always been good friends. Together we'll do what we can to try and put an end to this whole crap with -A and get our normal life back once more.

Thanks from Spence.

**Aria's journal:**

Dear book!

I was really surprised when we found out that Ali has been alive all along.

We used to think that she was dead, but instead she was not.

Things are gonna change now that we know she's back. Are they changing for the good or the bad though? Seriously I have no idea.

Of course I hope that we're on the way towards brighter days, but when Ali is part of the game you just can't be sure what's gonna happen.

And as if the fact that Ali is back wasn't enough, I feel that Ezra Fitz, the man I love so much, might hide something from me.

Can't a girl ( or should I say woman? ) ever just have a happy nice life with her man?

Why the fuck is there so much shit and drama in our town?

Somehow I feel that things aren't gonna be easy now just because we have our former leader back. Yes, it true, Ali was our leader.

Now she's of course not our leader anymore.

These days me, Hanna, Emily and Spencer share the responsibility.

You may wonder...am I happy that Ali isn't dead...? Not sure. Part of me is, but 100 % happy? I don't think so.

Ali wasn't that nice to our sweet Hanna-Boo back when Hanna was kinda overweight and such.

I really hope that when, and if, Ali decides to not hide herself anymore, that she'll be more nice than she used to be.

It really wasn't fun when she was all bitchy on Hanna or when Spence and Ali would scream crappy things at each other.

Just like Spence, Han and Em, I wonder how Ali could fake her death for so long.

Looking back on the days, startin' from that damn sleepover all up to today I think that someone should have known that Ali wasn't dead...

Fakin' your own death. Kinda extreme, but it's Alison DiLaurentis we're talkin' about here. The girl is what she is, if ya know what I'm saying.

Okay. Guess the only thing I can do is trying to see the good in what's happened. Whatever little good there actually is.

I very much wish that everything with -A and all that was over and gone.

My friends and I need no more darkness in our life.

Love and hugs from Aria. Y'all have a nice day.

**Alison's journal:**

Dear book!

Last week I revealed to Aria, Em, Han and Spence that I'm totally alive. Oh man, were they like surprised...yeah, they were.

I wonder how they feel about me being all alive and beautiful.

Maybe they hate it. Probably not. As far as I know, they still think of me as a friend.

C'mon! Why else would they search for me and try to find out how I was killed and all that?

Those little girls would be nothing if it weren't for me.

Yeah, it's true.

It was kinda weird to stand there and look them in the eyes for the first time since the sleepover when I disappeared from their life.

The girls have really changed over the years.

Hanna is no longer fat and Aria has no pink stuff in her hair anymore. Spencer is even more mature than she used to be and Emily has become even more cute, if such a thing is even possible.

Usually I'd never admit this, but I have a soft spot in my heart for Emily.

Sometimes I dream about the day when Emily and me had our kiss in the library. Those lips were so soft and sexy.

I don't get though what an awesome sexy girl like Emily sees in stupid crappy Paige 'Pigskin' McCullers.

Fuckin' ugly stupid crap-bimbo Paige!

I so hate Paige.

Why does Emily even like her?

Emily is so hot and Paige is so not.

One day I'm gonna ask Emily why the fuck she love Paige so much.

Aside from that, I'm actually really truly happy that my once so shy little girlies have become such hot powerful chicks.

Oh yeah! The awesome Ali says: TTYS.


End file.
